Search For The Trueness
by Ultimate Legendary Master
Summary: What if Cory felt more about Lauren than he let on? What if he couldn't truly test his feelings? Meanwhile, Jack is jealous of Eric for a girlfriend and decides to act. Chapter 2 Up!
1. The Decision

Author's Note: This is my very first Boy Meets World fanfic. And although I do love the way Cory and Topanga are together. This is an idea that was just stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I hadn't planned on writing fanfics anymore, but I'm gonna do this one. This takes place about the same time when Cory and Shawn were using the jelly beans to determine how Cory felt about the girls in the episode "Torn between two lovers(feeling like a fool)" As shown in the summary, what would happen if Cory felt more about the way he did about Lauren than what happened in the show?

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or any of the characters associated with it.

"It's a tie." Shawn said. "You like Lauren as much as you like Topanga and you can't live without either of them."

"..." Cory was silent.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Shawn said.

"No this was a good idea." Cory said. "Shawn... I really don't know. I thought I loved Topanga... but being this way, truly experiencing what it feels like to be with another girl... I don't know."

"Cory..." Shawn was at a loss for words. "You love Topanga. You're gonna let one girl take what the two of you have shared?"

"I don't know Shawn." Cory said. "I'm just gonna go be alone for a while." Cory turned towards the door and left, slamming it behind him.

Shawn watched him go and his head was down. "The world... has truly ended."

(Author's Note: I know that Eric was proctoring a class at this point, but I'm gonna make up something new. As for that situation, the Eric proctoring already happened)

--------------------------------TWO HOURS LATER, AT THE APARTMENT--------------------------

"So how'd your date with Caroline go?" Jack asked Eric when he arrived.

"Well... I don't know." Eric said. "We talked and ate, but that was it."

"No kissing?" Jack asked suprised.

"No." Eric said. "She really just wanted to know me. She didn't want kissing or anything like that."

"And you were okay with that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was disappointed but she was interesting." Eric stated. "I've never felt that way about a girl. Usually all I do is just kiss her and then we break up after a few days of making out."

"Uh-huh." Jack said. "Well whatever, I'm gonna go get started on that paper."

"You see." Eric began. "That's why you never meet girls."

"Oh shut up." Jack said. "I lay your clothes out in the morning!"

"So?" Eric said.

Jack just stared at him. "Whatever." he said and went back to working.

"Hmmm..." Eric said. "Let's see what Cory thinks."

"Not a good idea." Shawn who had just come into the room. "He's going through a really tough time."

"Things okay between him and Topanga?" asked Jack.

"No." Shawn said. "I don't even know if he still cares for her."

"That can't be." Eric said. "Cory loves Topanga. They should be together."

"Don't tell me." Shawn replied. "I know that. Tell that to Cory."

Eric just shrugged and left.

-------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL----------------------------------------

"Shawn, you have got to get over this." Angela said to Shawn who was moping on the ground by the lockers.

"I can't." Shawn said. "Too many things have happened, and they've got to get back."

"Shawn." Angela said. "If Cory and Topanga are truly destined to be together, than they will be. But you can't keep going like this."

"How can I not?" Shawn said. "Ever since I knew them, Cory and Topanga were always together. It was the one thing that always made sense and what I could count on. But like this... I can't take it anymore."

"Well moping isn't going to help." Angela pointed out. "I think that the best thing for you is to just forget about this for now, and do something you enjoy."

Shawn smiled and gave her a kiss. "Happy?" Shawn said.

Angela laughed and grabbed his hand as the two of them walked to class together.

-------------------------------------AT PENNBROOK UNIVERSITY--------------------------------------

Jack walked to the desk next to Eric and began to sit down.

"Sorry buddy." Eric said. "But that seat's saved for Caroline."

"Ahh." Jack said as he went to the other side and sat down. "So you guys are getting serious now?" Before Eric had the chance to answer, Caroline came into the room and took the seat next to Eric.

"Wow." Jack felt himself mouth. "_How the hell did Eric manage a girl like that?_" he thought. Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous. Here he was, working his butt off at college, doing the best he could to make a good life for himself. Yet, he could never find a decent girl to go out with. Yet, somehow Eric who was not smart in the least, and was incredibly lazy, but had managed to get such a hot girl.

Eric turned around and saw Jack's face was red. "Dude, are you all right?"

"I'm fine.. I uh..." Jack stammered.

"Jack." the professor called. "Can we hear your story?"

"_This is my chance._" Jack thought. "_If I do really well, maybe I'll impress her and she'll come to me!_" Jack stood up and walked to the front of the class. "My story is titled... Th... Th... T... The New J... J... Job..." he stammered. He saw Caroline giggling and talking with Eric as he felt his face go red.

"We're waiting Jack." The Professor said.

Jack swallowed but accidently dropped his paper. He reached to pick it up but tripped on his shoelace.

"Jack!" Eric yelled as he ran to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom..." Jack mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------CHUBBIE'S-----------------------------------------------------

Cory sat down at his booth after getting his food. He really didn't know what to do. He thought he loved Topanga. He always thought that they'd be together. But Lauren... she was so kind, so nice, and so sweet. She really understood him and she was always honest with him and she really liked him. And he went out with her, and he had a great time.

"Something on your mind?" came a voice.

Cory looked behind him and saw Lauren.

"Lauren." Cory said.

"Hi." Lauren said. "I really hope I'm not hurting you. I really mean no harm."

"I know." Cory replied. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"You see Cory." Lauren said. "I've been thinking. Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were different. You weren't the typical guy that most girls look for. I knew that when we started talking, I felt that my heart was truly being filled with the passion that I've never felt. I've always looked for someone like you. And I was hurt when you never answered my letter. But I knew that you were going through a tough time. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I really don't know anything anymore Lauren..." Cory said. "I mean, I've been with Topanga for so long. I thought I loved her... but then I met you. You were so kind, so sweet, and I couldn't help but like you. And I loved going out with you... but my heart is tied in a knot. I really don't know."

"Cory." Lauren said. "Know this. I would never hurt you. I want you to be happy. I really like you Cory, and I meant it."

Cory looked down. This was only getting harder and harder.

"Well look." Lauren said. "I have to go back to the ski lodge. I came here so I could be with you, but I gotta go back. I can't stay here too long."

"Oh." Cory said.

"I'll call you." Lauren said. "My bus leaves soon. Would you mind if I stay here with you?"

"I'd like that." Cory said.

Lauren smiled and she walked to the counter and made her order.

"_Lauren's leaving._" Cory thought. "_Maybe, I could forget about her now._" But Cory looked at her and her smiling face and he knew he couldn't do that."

After the two of them finished eating they stepped out at the bus stop waiting for Lauren's bus. Cory knew what he had to do. "Well Lauren... have a safe trip home."

"Thanks Cory." Lauren said. She was doing the best to hide it, but not a good job. Cory could easily see how disappointed she was.

"I won't forget my promise." Lauren said. "I will call you."

"I'll be there." Cory said. The bus had then arrived. Lauren took a deep breath and stepped on and sat down, looking out the window. As the bus began to leave, Lauren looked at Cory and waved to him. Cory waved back as the bus sped off into the distance.

----------------------------------------TOPANGA'S HOUSE------------------------------------------------

"_How could Cory do this?_" the same question kept asking itself in Topanga Lawrence's head. "_How? How?_"

"What am I gonna do?" Topanga said out loud to nobody in particular. "I can't keep going on like this. I have got to find out what Cory knows and how he feels about me and her." That's what she decided. But apparently her heart wasn't up for it and she couldn't bring herself to call him. She slowly trudged down the stairs. Her aunt was working late tonight, and she was on her own. She began to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She sat down to eat when she was done. But her stomach hurt too. She couldn't even take a bite.

"_Look what this has done to me._" she thought. "_I can't even eat properly. And all I can think about is him. But I can't even get myself to do the slighest thing about it. What does that make me?_"

While this was going on in her head, she had no idea that Cory himself was walking to her house.

"_I gotta know._" Cory thought. "_I need to know how I feel about Topanga. And this way, I'll hopefully be able to decide what I truly want and who I truly belong with._" He swallowed long and hard, as he worked up the courage to ring the doorbell. He almost chickened out, but forced himself to stay. He finally rang the doorbell. Half hoping she wouldn't answer and he wouldn't have to deal with this, and half hoping that she'd be there so he could get this off his chest.

Topanga heard the doorbell ring and she got up to answer it. She opened the door and to her suprise Cory Matthews was standing outside.

Author's Note: Well that was the first chapter. I know that it was short, but bear with me. I'm doing the best I can, and the more comfortable I feel with this, the better. Please read and review. Reviews truly make me happy and they give me a sense of accomplishment. But please do not flame. If you have comments please let me know. Even if you have criticism, go ahead but make sure it's constructive. If you're just going to say my fic sucks without any means of improving it, that's just a waste of time for the both of us and it does nothing good in any possible way. But please review. Please feel free to send in comments or suggestions with reviews or PM's or email me if you want. I know that I made Eric more normal and smarter than he really is, but I promise you I'll get his old personality back. But remember. Eric didn't start being dumb until the 6th season. And this is during the 5th season so he's not hopeless yet. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Well I'm back. I hope that you all enjoyed chapter one. That was just the beginning. Now that Cory has confronted Topanga to find out how he truly feels about her, what's gonna happen? Please don't be mad at me if you think I'm butchering the show. I loved Boy Meets World, and I mentioned last chapter that I love the whole Cory and Topanga relationship. But this was something that I had to get out. Now without further ado, let chapter two commence! Now to address a couple reviews. I had gotten a useless flame, but I'm just going to ignore it and delete it. Please read and review!**

**Bill:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it so far. I'll do my best.

**Sunrise19:** Thank you so much. And yes, I know I used the word too much. I guess I just wasn't thinking. About Eric's girlfriend, well there's some of that description in this chapter. Thank you for your kind review and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: There are so many ways to say this. But I'm just gonna keep it simple. I do not own Boy Meets World or any of the characters associated with it. However, the new characters such as Caroline from last chapter do belong to me.

"Jack, are you all right?" Shawn asked after Eric had brought him back to the apartment.

"I don't know what happened to him." Eric said. "I mean he was fine before class, and then he just got all freaky and he tripped on his shoelace while giving a presentation of his story."

"You know." Shawn said. "That sounds a lot like you." Realization hit Shawn as he grabbed Eric and started shaking him. "Don't rub off on him!"

"Uhh…" was all Eric could say after being shaken like that.

"I'm okay Shawn." Jack said. "Eric could NEVER rub off on me."

"That's a relief." Shawn said. "So can you guys help with me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to dive into a pool without getting your face wet." Shawn said.

Jack stared at him and shook his head and left. He didn't get it. His mind kept coming back to Caroline. Her beautiful blonde hair, her perfect face, her dashing blue eyes. And the purple top she had on made her seem even more incredible. It just made no sense. How could she fall for an idiot like Eric?

"You're trying to figure that out too?" Eric asked amazed.

"Yeah." Shawn said. "That's my topic for Feeny's class on this paper. He wants us to find a solution to a problem that we didn't think is possible. Any ideas?"

"Well… maybe you could remove the water from a pool, so that when you dive in it, you won't get your face wet?" Eric suggested.

"Great idea!" Shawn said writing it down. "But how do you spell 'remove'?"

"I dunno." Eric shrugged as he went to his room.

"Of course!" Shawn said. "R-E-M-O-O-V-E"

----------------------------------------AT TOPANGA'S HOUSE-----------------------------------

"So… why are you here?" Topanga asked in a firm voice.

"I want to know." Cory began. "If we're okay on everything."

"Okay?!" Topanga yelled. "You talked the whole night with a girl and you kissed her and on top of that you lied to me! Then you ignore my phone calls and leave me like this. Then you go out with her just to see how you feel about me?! Tell me, how are we okay?"

"I guess we're not." Cory said.

"No... ya think?" Topanga said angrily.

"I'm sorry Topanga." Cory said. "My heart is just completely tied up. I don't know what to do. There just doesn't seem to be anything I can depend on. I came here, because I wanna if we still have something."

"…Cory… I gave you everything." Topanga said. "I moved away from my parents in Pittsburg to be close to you. And this is the thanks I get?! I thought I knew you, but if this is what you do… then I don't like you."

"Topanga…" Cory began. He felt like such a jerk, but he knew Topanga was right. She had given him everything and he had abused her trust. How could have he expected her to forgive him?

"Get out of my face Cory Matthews." Topanga said in a frosty voice. "Leave my house."

Cory slowly nodded as he began to walk outside.

Topanga saw him plodding through the grass with his head down. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room before crying her eyes out.

------------------------------------AT THE MATTHEW'S HOME---------------------------------

"Cory's been up in his room for an awfully long time." Amy said. "He shouldn't be doing this, no matter what."

"Amy." Alan said. "Cory's been through a rough time, give him a break. I think that leaving him alone is best for now."

"Fine." Amy said. "Then let's talk about this 'Teresa Lulitch'."

"On second thought, I'll go upstairs and talk to him." Alan said quickly as he went up to Cory's room.

"Cory?" Alan asked as he entered. "Are you all right?"

Cory was sitting on his bed staring out the window. He didn't seem to have heard him.

"Cory?" Alan asked again.

"Yes?" Cory asked with no emotion whatsoever.

"Cory…" Alan said. "I know that you and Topanga are going through a rough time, but you can't keep avoiding life like this." But Cory didn't say anything. Alan sighed and went back downstairs.

"Hey dad!" Eric called as he entered the room. "Guess who's finally got the girls?"

"Umm… Brad Pitt?" Alan joked.

"No." Eric said. "Me! I'm dating this hot chick Caroline. But the strange thing is, we're not doing anything like I've always done. I mean, the first thing I've wanted to do when I meet a girl is kiss her. But so far, Caroline and I haven't even held hands yet."

"Is this Eric we're talking about?" Amy asked surprised.

"Oh come on mom." Eric said. "I'm not like that."

"Oh no?" Amy asked. "Then what about…"

"Okay I get it." Eric said. "But you know… this time's different."

"Well good for you Eric." Alan said. "But make sure you don't..."

"I KNOW!" Eric shouted.

-----------------------------------------THE APARTMENT------------------------------------------

"Well Jack, can you tell me what happened?" Shawn asked.

"All right." Jack gave in. "But promise you won't tell anybody. Especially Eric."

"I promise." Shawn said.

"All right, here's the deal." Jack said. "The truth is, I saw that girl Eric's dating, Caroline. And she's so hot. I don't get how Eric could get her and I couldn't. I mean, she's nothing like him. And Eric's a goof. I lay out his clothes for him, and he can barely even get dressed by himself."

"Hmm.." Shawn said. "Well… I don't know what to tell you. I've got too much on my mind."

"Is this about the whole Cory and Topanga issue?" Jack asked. "I mean, don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?"

"No." Shawn said. "They belong together, and I'm gonna do what I can to get them back together."

"Well good luck with that." Jack said. "Now I'm gonna go think up ways to get Caroline to like me."

"Have fun." Shawn said as he turned on the television to relieve the stress he had recently been feeling.

----------------------------------------CORY'S ROOM-----------------------------------------------

The phone rang. Cory checked the ID, thinking it was Shawn but to his disbelief, it said 'Blocked ID'. "_Who could this be?_" he thought answering the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Cory it's me." Came Lauren's voice.

"Lauren?" Cory asked surprised.

"I told you I would call you." Lauren said. "And I have. I can't stop thinking about you Cory, and I know that if you just gave me a chance, I could be the one you want to spend your life with."

"Well I'm not doing too well right now." Cory said. "I just want to be left alone."

"Cory." Lauren said. "Come with me."

"Huh?" Cory asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." Lauren said. "I know that there's a holiday this weekend and school's closed for a couple of days. So after school, Friday. I'd like it if you came down here."

"Well that's a big decision." Cory said. "And I'm gonna need time to think."

"I see…" Cory could sense the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"Lauren." Cory began. "This is nothing personal, I just need to think."

"I understand." Lauren said. "Please consider though. I need to see you."

"Well I've gotta go now." Cory lied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Lauren said as Cory hung up. _"What now?"_

Cory came downstairs. Maybe his parents could tell him what he should do. "Mom, dad. I need to ask you something."

"Sure Cor, what is it?" Amy asked.

"Well you see." Cory said. "I can't find out what I should do. Topanga's mad at me, and I still care for her, but even after the way I've been to Lauren, she really cares for me. In fact, she even invited me to go and visit her this weekend."

"Cory, we had plans this weekend." Amy said. "So you can't go. But you have got to get yourself out of this depression."

"Yes Cory." Alan said. "We understand you're upset, but you need to make a decision. This depression is driving all of us nuts."

"Well… I can't think of what to do." Cory said.

"Well let's have dinner. Then we'll talk." Alan said.

Author's Note: As for Shawn, yeah, I probably did go too far, but I thought it was a nice way to get off the seriousness topic. So what did you think of this chapter? I really hoped you like it. Please read and review. I strongly urge you to do so. And I can't wait to see what you guys think of this story. Send in suggestions and leave any constructive criticism or comments. But please don't flame. I tend to take those personally. Until next time.


End file.
